From Dusk till Dawn:The Return of Seth Gecko
by JustAOrdinaryGirl
Summary: Four years after that fateful day at the Titty Twister, Kate Fuller has become a very dangerous and famous Vampire Hunter travelling from town to town killing Vampires mercilessly. She isn't the timid 17 year old girl she once was thats until Seths returns.  STORY UP FOR ADOPTION PM ME IF INTERESTED! STORY WILL BE DELETED AFTER THREE WEEKS!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own From Dusk till Dawn sadly. It belongs to Quentin Tarantino and Robert Rodriguez; those two are the ULTIMATE legends.**

_**From Dusk till Dawn: The Return of Seth Gecko**_

_Chapter 1_

It's been four years. Four years since my father, brother and I were held hostage by two brothers; they were fugitives trying to get past the Mexican border. Four years since my brother and my father were killed, first by Vampires then by me. It's been four years since I saw Seth Gecko, the man who killed his brother to save us.

My name is Kate Fuller.

I hunt Vampires.

I show no emotion. I am constantly numb, I am cold, heartless and I don't give a damn about anyone. Four years alone and living in a motor home for two of those years does that to you.

That's why I REALLY didn't see this coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own From Dusk till Dawn much to my dismay BUT I WILL FIND A WAY! Well probably not but oh well I just have to make do with what I have... CONTROL OVER SETH GECKO AND KATE FULLER!**

**From Dusk till Dawn belongs to Quentin Tarantino and Robert Rodriguez.**

_**From Dusk till Dawn: The Return of Seth Gecko**_

_Chapter 2_

I was Texas. Houston if I'm not mistaken. As you know I'm Kate Fuller, when I was 17 my father and my brother were killed by Vampires. I then had to kill them in order to save myself and Seth.

Seth Gecko. He killed his brother to save us all, yet only he and I survived that night. I remember when I first saw him, I was coming back from the pool and I as I opened the door a man, later named Seth, pointed a gun at me. I froze. On one hand I was terrified for my family, on the other I was sidetracked by the sight of Seth. He was roughly 6ft tall, had short black hair, green eyes and even though his arms were covered by his suit jacket I could tell he was muscular and well built. Of course none of this mattered because I was being held at gun point by him. _In a bikini._ After a little discussion and a few threats, they loaded us onto over motor home and sent us to a club called the Titty Twister. That was the last time I was with my family and Seth with his brother. When we escaped and Seth met with Carlos he gave me some money from his suitcase. I asked him if he would like some company and his answer, "I may be a bastard but I'm not a fucking bastard." And with he jumped into his red sports car and drove off to El Rey, leaving me standing there in the desert. Alone.

That was four years ago. That night changed me in more ways than one, I couldn't sleep for months, I had lost weight and gained purple circles under my eyes that had remained a permanent feature after the first month. Three months after that I stopped just outside Mexico City to get fuel for the motor home, what I didn't know was that the clerk behind the desk was a Vampire. Just as he was about to attacked I smashed a chair and stabbed him in the heart with the chair leg just a he went for the kill. That was the first night I had slept peacefully in a long time. A few months later a met a group of Vampire Hunters, they taught me everything they knew and trained to the point where I was beating them when we fight, even if it was five on one. I eventually left them saying I wanted to travel more and hunt the undead by myself. They agreed and I went on my way. After a year of no companions I had become cold, ruthless and precise when hunting. I had decided to rid myself of the motor home and buy a slightly faster getaway car. Over the past two years I had to resort to stealing money after the money Seth gave me ran out. Now I have a pretty decent amount of money and could afford something a little faster. A mustang seemed like the perfect option, I didn't care what model just as long as it was fast and in my budget. For the next two years I had grown quite a reputation and was a notorious Vampire slayer that Vampires themselves feared to cross. Of course no one knew what my real name was, they just call me Reaper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Grr... I STILL don't own From Dusk till Dawn, do you think they'll let me have Seth if I ask really nicely...No probably not. Oh well the movie still belongs to the legendary Quentin Tarantino and the amazing Robert Rodriguez.**

_**From Dusk till Dawn: The Return of Seth Gecko**_

_Chapter 3_

_Seth POV_

Damn. I swear these Vampires are getting harder to kill every year. Ever since that night at the Titty Twister I've been killing every Vampire I come across. I do it because of the guilt and regret. The guilt for leaving Kate in the desert by herself and the regret for leaving a beautiful creature like her there and not letting her come with me. She may have only been 17 but she acted with a level of maturity exceeding that age drastically. The fact that she had to kill her brother and father was terrible but not once did she cry, she just did what she had to do. That night Kate was a Warrior.

That was the night I fell for Kate Fuller. She will never know that now though.

**I know, I know it's very short but my laptop crashed so I need to use the school computer which gives me a limited amount of time, so instead of waiting till it was fixed I wrote a quick chapter just to satisfy you for the time being. You do not know how sorry I am for this! **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own From Dusk till Dawn all the credit goes to Quentin Tarantino and Robert Rodriguez. I can play about with the character though, MWAHAHAHA! **

_**From Dusk till Dawn: The Return of Seth Gecko**_

_Chapter 4_

**KPOV**

I've been in Texas, Houston for about three months now. That's a lot longer than I originally planned but I feel like there is something about to happen here but I don't know what.

I did things a little differently this time. Instead of living out of my car, I stayed in a motel and got a job in a bar as a waitress. As much as I hate to admit it, I love my job. Its normal and having something normal in my life has made me want to stay. I suppose I could after all, I never kill all the Vampires before I leave town, just a large nest or two. I can stay here. I will.

I just need to make sure no one finds out about my late night activities when I'm off work.

Yeah, easier said than done.

**SPOV**

I made to Texas, Houston. Finally. If my car keeps breaking down I'm going to have to buy a new one, well steal a new one anyway. I don't know what it is but something drew me to Texas. As soon as I got here, the feeling heightened. God it times like this that I wish I had said yes to Kate, the feeling of loneliness just swells up inside me and all I want is her by my side.

I think I'll settle down here for a while. Maybe get a job, save up some money and then to off to find Kate. I think I know who to ask for.

Reaper.

**Again very short but this time I am in the middle of exams so I solemnly swear that I will write a least 3 chapters by the end of June.**

**Review please, their much appreciated and extremely welcome.**

**P.S. everything comes to blows the next chapter.**


End file.
